It's the tradition!
by scheggia
Summary: It's Christmas even at PPTH. Huddy oneshot!


**A/N: **I wanted to write this story during Christmas' holidays but I couldn't wait :P

SUMMARY: It's Christmas time even at PPTH…Huddy…oneshot

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own them…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"__Jingle __bell, jingle bell, jingles__ bell rock __Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring __Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun __now__ the jingle hop has begun…"_

It was Christmas' Eve at PPTH and doctors and nurses were still working hard. Accidents happen, always, even on Christmas time.

The Dean of Medicine anyway, decided it would be a good idea to let any patients feel like home with some good music and special decorations. There were wonderful Christmas' trees, stockings and bags full of candies and toys, there were lights and small statues representing the Nativity scene.

Nurses were cursing and fighting against time in order to get home soon while children were waiting for their parents to get ready to leave.

It was evening and of course a certain doctor was on his way to the exit when he heard the clicking of known heels on the floor.

"Dr. House! Already leaving?"

"Why, Dr. Cuddy, yes. You know, someone, unlike _you_, has something to do on Christmas' Eve!"

"Oh, I imagine. You must be very busy tonight. Hookers and vodka?" She asked as sarcastically as he had been.

"No. Cigars, hookers, Chinese's food, Vicodin, vodka and cigars again!"

"Wow! Do you even find time for sleep?"

"Well, it depends on the hookers' work!"

"Ah… Listen, House, I have a better proposal for you…" she said flirting a little with him.

"I'm listening…" he came closer to her so that his ear was near her lips.

"What about having…two more hours of clinic duty?"

"Awwww!! How can I resist to this offer of yours!" He told her lifting his arm and letting the back of his hand hit his forehead.

"I know, it's tough." She nodded.

"Oh, no! I know how! Just LEAVING!" with that he turned his back to her and made two steps towards the door.

"House! Wait!"

He stopped and looked at her in the eyes. Her pupils were dilated which made her appear more sexy.

"YES?"

"You have nothing to do. Why don't you want to help a little boy on this special evening?" She said pointing a little boy continuously moving, trying to avoid every tentative of cleaning his nose of her mother.

He scoffed bored. "Cuddy it's just a cold! It's not like he's gonna die! Send him home!"

"I have my work to do, too!"

"So why are you still here? GO!" he said harshly.

She lifted her chin and looked at him. "After you."

He sighed deeply and reached to boy.

"IT'S A COLD! GO HOME! IT'S CHRISTMAS! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! GO HOME BEFORE YOU FIND OUT THAT SANTA DOESN'T EXIST AND THAT THE WHITE BEARDED, FAT GUY YOU MEET EVERY YEAR THIS TIME IS YOUR FATHER!"

Cuddy had watched the whole scene and had a horrified look on her face.

Silence filled the room for a moment or two. House composed himself and looked at the kid waiting for his reaction while the boy stared at him with open mouth...

Suddenly tears started streaming on his cheeks. "Mommy! Is that true?"

House had scared the hell out of him!

"No, honey! Don't believe him! Santa exists!"

"But…but then why does he looks just like daddy?" he sniffed and when his mother didn't answer him he started crying and screaming.

"House! Are you crazy! He's five for God's sake!" Cuddy grabbed his arm. She could have killed him and House noticed that as her hand tightened the grip on his arm.

Then she got down on her knees and tried to calm the kid down. "Hey kiddo!" – She smiled at him – "he was just kidding! He believes in Santa Clause, too. He's just envious he's not going to have a nice Christmas as you are!" She caressed his cheek and smiled sweetly at him. He returned the smile and House made a face.

The mother thanked her and glared at House who, in the mean time, tried to escape Cuddy's sight…in vain…

"House! Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to pee, mommy. I swear I'll wash my hands!" He joked with her.

"Funny. Now clinic!"

"But MOOM!"

"You didn't finish your work!"

"Cuddy!!! It's Christmas! I know you can't live without me but please, just for tonight, let me go!"

She sighed. "All right! But just because it's Christmas!"

"Great!" With that he turned around and walked towards the door then he stopped.

"Cuddles?"

"Yes Greg…" she had an infamous grin on her lips.

"Give them to me!" he ordered her to give him the Vicodin she had stolen from him before, extending a hand towards her.

She approached him and told him almost whispering. "If I give you these, what will you do for me?"

He swallowed at the closeness of the two of them and whispered himself. "I have a few things in mind…"

"Sure you have!" she answered with a sexy smile. He was going to tell her another comment of his when he heard someone speaking.

"Mommy look! They're under the mistletoe!"

House and Cuddy looked up to see the infamous mistletoe the kid was pointing to his mother.

"You MUST kiss now!" he said cheerfully.

"You know those little creatures that work with Santa? Well they d…"

"HOUSE!" she cut him off before he let the boy cry again.

"Didn't your mother tell you to mind your own business?" House asked bitterly.

"But it's the tradition!" he stated as if was too obvious.

House turned to see Cuddy staring with wild eyes at the boy.

"So Cuddy…wanna make out?"

"Nooo!" she glared.

"Come on it's just a kiss! It's the tradition!"

She lifted an eyebrow while her cheeks flushed a little. House noticed that and smirked causing Cuddy to blush even more.

She stared intensely in his eyes and House couldn't resist the delicate look upon her face. So he leaned down and kissed her gently before she could say something.

It was a sweet kiss. His lips parted hers as his tongue licked them slightly. Her hand was on his cheek and she could feel her heart racing. She didn't expect this kiss to be sweet. She didn't expect the kiss at all!

When he pulled away she had her eyes closed, which made him smirked even more.

"Merry Christmas Cuddy!"

"Merry Christmas House!" she said feeling her lips burning up.

"Uh, Cuddy?"

"Yes?" She answered still stunned.

"Wanna have sex?"

"In your dreams House…" she tried to hide a smile but her lips betrayed her.

He stopped for a moment, his eyes travelling all over her body, and then he moaned.

"Oh, stop it!" she grinned widely at him and then walked away.

House's eyes fell on her swaying backside and he grinned maliciously before going home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I hope you liked this little fluff. Please let me know:D


End file.
